


I find home in you

by wolfodder



Series: Shiritori adventures [6]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have to stop meeting like this," he says jokingly as he climbs to sit on the floor, closing the hatch behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find home in you

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Julia aka laughingvirus who somehow managed to give me feelings about the Topp Dogg nerds. :3  
> This is a bit of a mess because I started getting tired around the middle, but I hope you enjoy!

It's probably a testament to Hansol's dedication, the bruises on his legs when he crawls into the tree house through the hatch in the floor. He peeks up at Byungjoo, eyes lighting up.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this," he says jokingly as he climbs to sit on the floor, closing the hatch behind him. Immediately he latches onto Byungjoo, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend with a happy grin.  
  
"Hey," says Byungjoo softly, smiling a little, but pouting when he sees the bruises Hansol is donning. "How'd you get hurt?"  
  
"Hurt?" Hansol asks in confusion, examining his body until he, too, spots the purple marks forming on his legs. "Oh, that? I tripped and fell on my way here. Didn't even realize I got hurt, so it's no biggie." And he's smiling again, snuggling into Byungjoo. "Hi."  
  
His lips curl upwards almost constantly, and when he _really_ smiles he looks a little like a kitten, the happiest alive. It's not often Byungjoo sees him without that precious, heart-stopping smile (clearly this is not good for Byungjoo's heart, but you can't have everything), but Hansol has said that it's because it's impossible for him to _not_ smile around Byungjoo. He's glad he gets to be with his boyfriend even if it's only once every couple of weeks.  
  
Their two kingdoms are at war with each other, have been so for as long as anyone can remember. The reasons for the war is long forgotten - only the fighting is left. Hansol's father is his royal family's court blacksmith, while Byungjoo is the apprentice of his own royal family's court physician. They should never have met at all, not when their respective kingdoms are at such bad terms, but when Byungjoo and his master accompanied their king to the opposing kingdom for a peace meeting, the two quite literally bumped into each other outside the castle. Byungjoo had bowed furiously and apologized for his rudeness and clumsiness, but Hansol waved it off, reasoning that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going himself.  
  
Despite the tension between their kingdoms, the two got along easily, letting themselves forget who they were for a little while during the negotiations. When the meeting was over, peace was no closer than before, but Byungjoo and Hansol wanted to meet again, so they made plans to meet in the woods separating the kingdoms a few days later. Then they started meeting every other week, doing their best not to arouse suspicion in their own kingdom. It was only a few months after they became a couple that, wanting a place to call their own, they decided to build a tree house in the woods. Because of their limited time together it took them a while to finish it, but in the end they had a sweet little tree house where they would start to meet.  
  
"You were late today," Byungjoo remarks with only a slightly whiny tone, running his fingers through Hansol's hair.  
  
The other gives him a dry look. "Half an hour? It's not always easy to get away, you know," Hansol points out. "You don't have anything to say after that time you took over two hours to get here, bastard."  
  
"We had half an army of wounded soldiers on our hands after that battle! I couldn't just leave my duties," says Byungjoo defensively.  
  
"And that is why I was late today," Hansol concludes with a smile, although it fades suddenly. "Duties."  
  
Every now and then they're struck by the reality that is their lives. They're young now, both merely apprentices to two important people, they can step away from the conflict and see each other for who they are. When they eventually take over the positions of blacksmith and physician, though, their duties will be what matters most. Duty to the kingdom, as members of the royal court.  
  
Sighing deeply, Hansol leans back into Byungjoo. "Do you think the war will ever end?" he mumbles.  
  
"I don't know," Byungjoo answers honestly. "No one alive remembers a time before the war. Maybe...maybe it will just fade, in time, and people will stop caring about sides and can love who they want."  
  
"But until then, when we take our masters' jobs, we can't meet." Hansol's voice is almost a whisper, and Byungjoo turns to take him into his arms, letting him bury his face in the younger's shoulder. He doesn't cry, not now, when they still have many years left together, but he might when he comes back to his chambers, feeling like he is leaving his real home behind for the millionth time. Thinking about how he'll have to leave Byungjoo behind for good one day, unless the war miraculously ends.  
  
They're silent for a while, listening to their breathing, and Byungjoo gently kisses Hansol's temple. "How about we make good use of the time we have?" he whispers playfully into the other's ear. A laugh bubbles out of Hansol's lips, just like Byungjoo likes it, and they fit their lips together, finding home in each other once again for as long as they can.


End file.
